Keyboards are often used to receive user input. For example, a user may respond to a software application, create a word processing document, or surf the Internet using a keyboard. A keyboard may communicate with a processor that then processes the user input and displays information related to the user input on a display, such as monitor. For example, a user may type a document on a keyboard, and the document may be displayed on monitor. Keyboards may include, for example, physically separated keys or electronically generated keys, such as on a touch screen.